


Sweet and Bitter Like Honey

by brujsedbones



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, M/M, NSFW, Rimming, angst with fluffy ending, changgu has some strong thighs, shameless changgu, yan an and changgu hate each other, yan an is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujsedbones/pseuds/brujsedbones
Summary: Yan An hated Yeo Changgu, and that's just the way it was.No one really had any idea why. The two had been rivals since primary school, and this did not change as they grew older.





	1. Chapter 1

Yan An hated Yeo Changgu, and that's just the way it was. 

No one really had any idea why. The two had been rivals since primary school, and this did not change as they grew older and their friend groups started to overlap. Whenever they all agreed to meet up and hang out, it usually ended in a screaming match between the two that simultaneously made their friends uncomfortable and earned them noise complaints from the neighbors.

This time was particularly nasty, both boys shouting and being as condescending as possible. All of the eight other boys were tired of the bickering, but none dared interfere with them, except Hwitaek or Jinho. Their status as the eldest of the group demanded respect and obedience, and they always received it. The rest were too afraid for the insults to be hurled at them next. So they sat on the floor quietly, as they always did when the 96 liners got into it.

Yan An had made ambiguous motions with his hands, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He straightened his posture and raised his voice an octave. "Look at me! I'm Yeo Changgu! I like to prance around with my perfect teeth, shiny hair and pretty eyes and do my absolute hardest to make everyone envy me!"

Changgu opened his mouth but was cut off by Yan An, who was still talking. "I suck up to teachers by making excellent grades and smile at everyone and I donate my time to saving homeless puppies because I want everyone on earth to know how perfect and unblemished I am!"

Changgu's eyes narrowed momentarily, but decided to play along with Yan An's game. A thick, poor rendition of a Chinese accent layered itself over his normal voice. "I'm Yan An! I look around like a lost puppy and pretend not to know Korean so people can pity me and give me everything I want without question!"

 

On the floor, Yuto tensed between Hyunggu and Wooseok. Though his Korean was excellent, near fluency, and everyone knew it, it still struck a nerve in him to hear such mockery of someone struggling to learn a new language. Wooseok laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, and Hyunggu entwined their fingers, trying to calm him down. It worked. Changgu at least had the decency to look ashamed, murmuring a quiet apology to the younger before turning his steely gaze back on Yan An.

Yan An glared back, his eyes angrily drinking in Changgu's appearance. His hair was disheveled, making him look boyishly handsome. Though his features were arranged in a grimace, Yan An was finding it difficult to ignore the soft curve of the elder's cheekbones. Changgu's jeans were impossibly tight, hugging his legs in a sinful way. Yan An's jaw clenched. It appalled (and angered) him as to how someone could say the rudest words and look so damn attractive doing it. Before he could stop himself, he was speaking, "Well at least I don't use all of daddy's money to buy all of my friends because no one would like me otherwise."

"Yan An," Hwitaek barked, his eyebrows drawn down low. "Too far."

Yan An blinked, looking back at Changgu. Whenever they argued, it was a battle of who could be the most condescending, but insults were brushed aside and ignored. Everything easily forgotten. Yan An glanced back over at Changgu, and he watched in absolute horror as something nearly unrecognizable flashed behind the elder's eyes. Hurt.

Yan An was rude and impish sometimes, but Changgu went right along with it. Their arguing is actually what helped build Yan An's vocabulary. They bickered constantly and nothing was ever taken to heart, but watching Yeo Changgu deflate so quickly made Yan An feel awful. He felt like a massive asshole. Hurt feelings was an unexplored territory between the two of them and now that it was happening, Yan An didn't like it one bit.

Just as he opened his mouth to apologize, Changgu's eyes met his, and the unadulterated fury in them terrified Yan An and had him backpedaling pathetically. He stumbled over his apology, words falling out of his lips clumsily.

"Changgu hyung....I'm sorry uh, you know I didn't mea—"

"God, Yan An, you're such a fucking—"

Changgu cut himself off, opting to step across the maknaes and Shinwon and in favor of slamming his palms into the taller's chest. The whole group rose in complaint. Through all of their years with this childish arguing, neither of them had ever gotten physical. Yan An seemed to be shocked, stumbling backwards over long legs, and Changgu took this as an opportunity to roughly grab the younger's arm and lead him out of the room and into the one he knew was Hongseok's spare. He shoved Yan An across the threshold and slammed the door behind him.

Yan An fell back carelessly, back bouncing off of the bed. Changgu straddled him, arms winding themselves around his neck, and Yan An muttered a protest.

Changgu exhaled in frustration, standing up and beginning to pace. 

"What do you want from me, Yan An?"

The Chinese man's eyebrows furrowed. He seemed confused. "What do I...want?"

Changgu ran a hand through his black locks, mussing up his hair. The action made Yan An hyperaware of the situation he was in, and he started building up his walls. But before he could get anywhere substantial with protecting himself, Changgu was speaking, and fast.

"I don't know what you want from me! One second you're calling me spoiled rich boy with no voluntary friends, and the next you're calling me pretty and perfect!"

"It wasn't supposed to be a com—"

Changgu advanced quickly, slapping a small hand over Yan An's mouth. "Shut up. I'm not done talking.

"One second you're glaring at me like I'm fucking disgusting, and the next you're gazing at me with all the softness in the world, like I'm the entire fucking universe right in front of you. One minute you're looking at me like I'm the epitome of the word 'hideous,' and the next you're staring at me like you want to fuck me against a wall. Which is how you're staring at me right now."

Yan An flushed bright red, looking down. 

Do I really look at him like that?

Changgu sighed. "Yes, you do."

Yan An nearly curled in on himself, realizing he had voiced his thoughts aloud. He had two options; yell at Changgu like they usually do, or fuck him until he's no longer angry. Which would be a long time.

A minute of silence passed between them, and Changgu was horribly exasperated. "Yan An, what are you doing? I'm here, waiting for you for you to fuck me because I know you want to, giving myself up to you, and you're just....sitting there! Where's all that cockiness no—"

Yan An heaved a sigh, rolling his eyes. In a swift move, he pulled Changgu down onto his lap, then slotted their mouths together.

As much as Yan An had thought about fucking the elder, thinking about kissing him was a delicacy that he never let himself get a taste of. It seemed too sweet, too intimate for people who had a relationship like theirs; all the shouting and glaring and deeply rooted hatred that burned red hot in their veins.

But nothing about the way they kissed was sweet or intimate.

It was all teeth and tongue, messy and rushed but to Yan An it was perfect. After years of denying his innermost thoughts and feelings, it was a bit refreshing to admit it to himself.

As Changgu's lips wandered down to Yan An's collarbones, it dawned on the younger that he never really hated him. Envied him, resented him, sure. Hate? Never.

The peculiar institution in which Yan An had encased himself was not one of malice, but one of lust. Yan An wanted Yeo Changgu. And he was about to get him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 170129


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You want me,” he muttered, looming over him, staring at him, “to fuck you.”
> 
> “Yes,” Yan An breathed, straining his neck up to try for a kiss, but Changgu shoved him back down. He ground into him again and felt his cock growing ever harder. Yan An's breath was short and he winces, likely from arousal.
> 
> “Say it,” Changgu nearly growled, dipping his head closer to Yan An's (but not close enough), the younger's gasps hot on his cheek. He was angry, so fucking pissed at how he and Yan An have treated each other over the years, instead of skipping straight to this part.
> 
> “I want you to fuck me,” Yan An said, strained and desperate.

Yan An was terrified by how much he like kissing Changgu. He probably would never stop, having to be physically pried off of the elder. This in mind, Yan An pulled away before he could get drawn in too deep. Changgu seemed unbothered, busying his mouth with Yan An’s collarbones, sucking hard enough to create dark bruises. Yan An’s hands caressed Changgu’s waist, his hold tightening when the elder nipped at his neck. Yan An pushed him away a little, just enough to speak.

“Can I fuck you now?” He whispered.

Changgu sighed. He would have no more of this. If Yan An wants a fucking, then he will be fucked. 

Changgu rid himself of his shirt, beginning to undress, motioning for Yan An to follow him, humming in contentment when the younger complied. Grabbing his left hand, Changgu shoved him on his back as rough and swift as combat. He tries to lift himself to his elbows but the elder pushes him back down, straddling his hips. 

Yan An tried to move but Changgu was heavier and held him down, allowing him to struggle slightly. Holding the younger’s wrists with a bruising grip, refusing to allow him to move, Changgu slowly (maddeningly) ground himself into Yan An’s groin, circular and thorough. He let out a groan and Yan An’s cock hardened; Changgu could feel it pressing into his buttocks. Yan An bit his lip and there was a pause, a hush. The only sound was of the wind outside, and of their warm breathing. None of the people in the living room had dared to move, to say a word. There was a beginning of a flush on Yan An’s chest, and he attempted to move his legs. Changgu tightened the grip of his thighs around them and looked at him coldly, silently daring him to move again.

When Yan An had been patient for a time, Changgu moved his wrists slightly above his head. His nipples were close to Yan An’s mouth and for a second he nearly whined at how much he wanted to feel his tongue on them. Instead he bucked his hips up, allowing Changgu to feel Yan An’s swollen cock at his entrance, the fabric of their boxers the only barrier between them. 

“You want me,” he muttered, looming over him, staring at him, “to fuck you.”

“Yes,” Yan An breathed, straining his neck up to try for a kiss, but Changgu shoved him back down. He ground into him again and felt his cock growing ever harder. Yan An's breath was short and he winces, likely from arousal.

“Say it,” Changgu nearly growled, dipping his head closer to Yan An's (but not close enough), the younger's gasps hot on his cheek. He was angry, so fucking pissed at how he and Yan An have treated each other over the years, instead of skipping straight to this part.

“I want you to fuck me,” Yan An said, strained and desperate.

Changgu fucking preened at that, scooting over to the end up the bed. In one swift motion, his boxers were down his legs and on the floor. He spat in his hand, messily preparing himself. One finger turned into two, and two into three, Yan An watching the digits disappear into his enemy with aroused interest. Changgu’s moans were high pitched and so needy, and he knew everyone could hear him, but he had stopped caring long ago. That made the whole experience hotter.

Changgu stopped his ministrations, rising to his knees to tug Yan An’s boxers off. His cock was hard and thick as it rested on his tummy. Changgu reached for it, fitting it in his small hand perfectly. He gripped it tenderly, his heart pumping wildly, and the cock twitched in his hand. Changgu pressed a thumb to the head, making a small circle, and listened to Yan An’s pleasured little gasp with a knowing smirk on his face.

Changgu held him in place with his thighs as he gave two quick strokes and leaned back to take his cock inside of his opening, straddling his hips again. He let out a guttural groan as the tip slid inside of him. Though they gave identical cries of ecstasy, Changgu was still in control. Feeling daring, powerful, he rolled his hips invitingly. Yan An tried to thrust upwards, keening, but Changgu tightened his legs to stop him.

“Not yet,” he purred, running his hand over Yan An’s chest, up his throat, grasping his chin in his fingers. “What is it that you want, Yan An?”

“I want you to fuck me, Changgu. I want you. To fuck. Me.”

Changgu’s face was still and he refused to betray the overwhelming want that this man inspires in him. Never would he have imagined that someone like Yan An would want this from him, nor that he would take it from him like this. Changgu drew a breath and sank down onto Yan An’s cock, letting it fill him and complete him and belong inside of him. His eyes shut and he heard Yan An make a strangled noise, his hand scrambling for purchase on his thigh.

He looked down at the younger and rolled his hips, allowing his thick member to shift and thrust inside of him while he lets out a moan. Yan An’s other hand went to his thigh, gripping it tightly, surely hard enough to leave marks.

“Fuck,” Yan An exhaled, and Changgu allowed him a thrust deep inside of him. Changgu wasn’t sure who moaned louder, the friction from the bare skin of Yan An’s member sending waves of heat and pleasure through his body. Changgu started to ride him, establishing a mounting rhythm and feeling everything; Yan An’s cock sliding through the tight heat of his entrance, the younger’s babbling and stroking up and down his thigh, the warmth and sweat all around him, dividing him and stitching him back together. Yan An thrusted manically and Changgu slid up and down, watching him watch him, and they both moaned.

Yan An sat up quickly, and Changgu allowed it because his cock feels perfect and he will allow him anything, now. Yan An sucked and licked at the elder’s nipples, his chin coming in contact with his chest in his eagerness. Changgu let out a wanton sound, almost embarrassed at how helpless he sounded. He was so sensitive there, and feels something twitch and pulse in his lower belly. Changgu threaded his fingers through Yan An’s hair and allowed himself to be surrounded by him, allowed himself not to care about anything else as the younger pulled him into his chest. His breathing grew erratic and he was screaming Yan An’s name now, each thrust providing a new wave of pleasure. He said his name as he rolled into him and fucked him, meeting him grind for grind. It was quick and dirty and possessive, though neither had any right to be. Suddenly Yan An tensed and shuddered, and his cock twitched and sputters inside of Changgu. Yan An moaned into his throat, single hand bruising Changgu’s thigh as he comes.

Yan An fell back, eyes closed, and Changgu just looked at him, his spent cock still inside of him. His come will drip out of him soon, and Changgu felt his chest go hot as he imagines it. They breathed for a moment, catching their breath.

Without warning, eyes still shut, Yan An gripped Changgu’s thighs with his large hands and pulled him forward. The elder obliged, still in a haze of heat and want. Yan An’s cock slips out and he shifted forward on his knees. Yan An opened his eyes and stared at Changgu, his eyes hooded. He then sat up, hand gripping the back of Changgu’s thigh, and pressed his mouth to his gaping entrance.

Changgu let out a noise higher than he thought he could possibly make, and Yan An’s chuckle turned into a hum against his opening.

This… Changgu had never done this. He didn’t even know that this happened. That people did this. 

Yan An’s tongue circled the places Changgu touched before, alone in his room, a young boy still going through puberty. Yan An was licking the wetness of his hole, licking his cum out of him, and Changgu didn’t know what will happen if he kept going because it was overwhelming and he couldn’t stop shaking. Yan An’s tongue licked and lapped, it sped up and slowed down and twirled and Changgu let himself moan the younger’s name as the pleasure mounts. He braced himself, his stomach tightened, and the heat low in his spine traveled up and up and feels incredible and Changgu cried out, seeing white and gripping Yan An’s hair.

Yan An hummed into him again as he finishes, waves of pleasure finally receding. When Changgu stopped shaking, stopped moaning, he fell back again with a satisfied look on his face. He didn’t know what to do; Yan An kneeled above him, looking absolutely beautiful and somehow utterly different from the person he was before this night.

Before Changgu could even begin to think about the consequences of his actions, he quickly dressed himself and left Yan An in that room by himself, alone and perplexed. He slammed Hongseok’s door on the way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FEEL SO FULL OF SIN but I had to do this, yeoyan/yanone is my #2 ship in pentagon and I would have hated myself forever if I didn't pull through
> 
> the next chapter is just the aftermath of the mindblowing sex they just had 
> 
> thank u for reading!!
> 
> 170130  
> -Z


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changgu is a rather socialable person. But he was frustratingly good at becoming a hermit when he wanted to. He definitely wanted to now.

Changgu is a rather socialable person. But he was frustratingly good at becoming a hermit when he wanted to. He definitely wanted to now.

Yan An had tried literally everything to talk to him. He always waited for he class they shared, but Changgu never showed. Shinwon just told him about the assignments and they would get done, his perfect average maintained.

Yan An tried calling and texting the older boy, but he would never respond when he found out it was him. The Chinese man went as far as using his friends' phones to text him. Changgu wasn't stupid. He never answered them either.

In a last ditch effort to get through to him, Yan An enlisted the help of Changgu's best friend. Yang Hongseok was a tough nut to crack, but Yan An was insistent on talking to Changgu. He had no idea why, because he was supposed to hate him, but the uneasy feeling in him after Changgu left that night hadn't gone away in the two weeks it had been since that mindblowing sex and that argument.

—

_Yan An exited the room, going to the main area with everyone else. He flopped down next to Hyunggu, who ran a soothing hand through his hair._

_Hyojong raised a curious eyebrow. "Done already?"_

_Yan An sighed, opening his mouth to make a snarky reply, but Hyojong hadn't stopped talking. The elder looked at his empty wrist, pretending that a watch was there. "It's only been forty minutes."_

_Yan An went red in the face. "Forty minutes?"_

_Hongseok pushed Yuto, who was on Yan An's other side, out of the way, taking his place. "So....how was it?"_

_Yan An closed his eyes, already knowing the answer to the question he was about to ask. "How was what?"_

_Hongseok slapped his arm. "The sex, idiot. I've wanted to fuck him since forever."_

_Jinho blanched from across the circle, tossing a pillow at Hongseok. He ducked it easily._

_Yan An shrugged, eyes drooping. "It was some pretty good sex."_

_Shinwon noticed his fatigue. "Jesus, Yan An. Did he tire you out that much?"_

_Yan An turned away from him. "He did all the work. He just pinned me down, prepped himself and rode my di—"_

_Yuto slapped his hands over his ears. "I've heard enough."_

_Hyunggu snorted. "Like you and Wooseok don't—"_

_Yuto reached around both Yan An and Hongseok to slap the younger boy on the back of the head. "You really wanna talk about sex with Shinwon hyung sitting right there?"_

_Hyunggu fell silent._

_Jinho, ever the sensible one, spoke up. "You should probably go talk to him Yan An. People don't usually storm out after 'pretty good sex,' as you called it."_

_"They do if they hate the person they just fucked." Yan An replied, a little bit of sadness laced in his tone._

_Hwitaek chimed in for the first time, looking toward Jinho. His voice was icy. "I don't know hyung. I think Changgu left for a reason. I would let him regroup before approaching him."_

_Jinho held his hands up in mock surrender, turning back to Yan An. "Go see him in the morning then."_

_So Yan An took Yuto and Wooseok home, then went to his own house. He crawled into bed, expecting an easy sleep, but it didn't come. His brain kept him awake until 6am, thinking about all of the awful things he had ever said to Changgu. And when he finally did manage to fall asleep, he had a dream about Changgu sucking his dick (which hadn't even happened), and awoke at 10am, a wet spot on the front of his boxers._

_He collected himself, and made the ten minute trek to Changgu's apartment complex. He knocked and knocked for ten minutes, but never got a response. He went down a few floors to see Hongseok, but he didn't get a response from him either. No one seemed to be awake at 11am on a Sunday morning._

_Yan An stayed in the area, going into the little shops that were nearby. He came back at three o'clock, and he still received silence. Then he realized that he was being ignored._

—

Hongseok didn't question it when Yan An took him out for Korean barbeque. He knew exactly what Yan An wanted, and was more than willing to help, but if he was getting a free meal out of it, his lips were sealed until it was done with.

Yan An, finished with his meal, started speaking while Hongseok was still shoveling samgyeopsal into his mouth. He seemed nervous, though he knew that Hongseok was one of his more easygoing hyungs. He leaned back in the booth, rubbing his hands on his thighs nervously.

"Hyung—"

"Yes, I will help you get in contact with Changgu." Hongseok finished the statement for him.

"Really?" Yan An asked, eyebrows shooting up into his hairline.

Hongseok nodded, wiping his hands on a napkin. "Of course. It's not fun watching my best friend isolate himself because he had bomb sex with someone he's 'hated' for years."

The emphasis and air quotations around the word 'hated' made Yan An question Hongseok's implication. He didn't ask for clarification.

"I'm going over to his apartment tomorrow for a movie night. Come with me and stand behind me. He won't refuse you if I'm there."

Hongseok knew his best friend too well. Changgu's genuine smile turned tight-lipped as he saw Yan An standing behind Hongseok.

"Hongseok hyung, Yan An," he said with fake warmth. "Come in!"

They stepped into the tidy apartment, then Hongseok slapped his head in a dramatic fashion. He walked right back out.

Yan An's heart rate sped up in alarm. "Hyung? Where are you going?"

Hongseok waved dismissively. "I forgot to turn the stove off. Jinho will kill me if I burn the apartment down."

"What about the movie?" Changgu asked. His hand tightened on the doorknob. Hongseok noticed.

The eldest of them leaned over and kissed his cheek. Yan An nearly squawked at the exchange, but the other two seemed to be unbothered. "Start it without me. Yan An doesn't bite. I promise." Hongseok amended with a charming smile. And with that, he was going down the stairs.

Changgu barely closed the door before he was shouting. "So you planned this?"

Yan An kept his voice quiet, his voice trailing off. "Changgu hyung..."

Changgu balked. "Don't you dare _hyung_ me right now Yan An. I had been doing my absolute best to avoid you which is really fucking hard when we have the same group of friends. Every single one of them asked me why I left so quickly that night. I bet that's what you wanna know too, huh? You went as far enough as to conspire with my best fri—"

Yan An's lips pressed against Changgu's softly. Changgu moved his mouth along with Yan An almost immediately. His knees buckled and his hands fisted the material of Yan An's sweater. The younger pulled away when breathing became difficult, supressing a chuckle when Changgu chased his lips.

The elder looked appalled at his own actions, then turned his angry glare onto Yan An, who threw his hands up in half surrender half defense. "I'm sorry! You wouldn't stop talking."

He wasn't sorry at all.

Changgu exploded all over again. "Yan An would you stop _kissing_ me?"

Yan An must look confused, because Changgu keeps talking. "When you kiss me I can't think straight and right now is a time where I really need to fucking think straight."

Changgu walks to his living room, sinking into his couch with his knees to his chest. He sighed into his hands shakily.

"I don't know what's fucking happening to me."

Yan An followed him, kneeling down in front of the coffee table. "Changgu."

The elder boy peeked from behind his fingers.

"You don't have to tell me why you left the other night. I just want to know why you're avoiding me now."

Changgu whistled a sigh, deciding that he sounded sincere. "My father is dead Yan An."

Yan An felt his blood run cold. "What?"

"I said, my fa—"

Yan An waved his hands eratically. "No no, don't repeat it."

The younger sank into a bow on the floor, forehead touching the carpet. His apology speech blurred between languages, but Changgu understood the gist of it.

"Get up, Yan An." Changgu demanded. "We're the same age, don't bow to me."

"No," Yan An murmured, his voice smothered by the carpet. "I misspoke and said awful things to you and I'm apologizing so you better let me."

When Yan An finally stood up, Changgu just patted the spot next to him on the couch. He sat, curling his knees, mirroring Changgu's position. His voice was soft.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Changgu dropped his head. "I didn't think anyone needed to know. I never talked about him anyway."

Yan An laid his hand on Changgu's knee, but removed it quickly after receiving an intense glare from the elder. "I'm sorry."

Changgu shrugged, gesturing around at his apartment. "I mean you were right. I do live off of his money pretty well."

Yan An winced. "I'm really sorry, Changgu. I didn't know."

Changgu shoved Yan An's shoulder slightly. "Stop apologizing, idiot. None of my friends knows except for Hwitaek. He saw my usual demeanor change a little bit and pried it out of me."

Yan An opened his mouth, but Changgu placed his hand over it. "If you're going to apologize again, get out of my apartment right now."

Yan An grabbed the elder's wrist and moved it away. "I was actually going to ask if you had any ramyun. I'm starving."

So Yan An stayed for hours, eating and talking with Changgu. They ended up binge watching Hwarang instead of a movie, but neither of them minded.

Changgu, in a slip of tongue, asked Yan An to stay the night. He agreed, not out of pity or with some underlying revenge plot, be genuinely enjoyed Changgu's company. He wasn't sure if that frightened or excited him. They spent the night on Changgu's couch, huddled together under blankets, the TV playing quietly in the background.

Neither of them noticed that Hongseok had never made a reappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for reading this I had fun writing it
> 
> the comments and kudos make me so happy and motivate me to write so thank you for those too
> 
> I'm working on a smut featuring hyunggu shinwon and hyojong so look out for that
> 
> 170205  
> -Z

**Author's Note:**

> hhh this sucks so bad and it's really short but I'm excited to write the smut so stay tuned for that


End file.
